


Destellos de esperanza

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Baby Scorpius Malfoy, Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Miracles, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Draco Malfoy, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Poor Harry Potter, Powerful Harry Potter, Pre-Slash, poor Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: En un mundo gobernado por la oscuridad, ¿merece la pena luchar o mantener la esperanza? A veces, solo a veces, la compasión de un mago puede salvar a otro de la crueldad en la que está encerrado.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía. Fic solo disponible aquí y en fanfiction bajo el seudónimo "Angelito Bloodsherry".
> 
> Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

**i. esperanza**

Europa se había convertido en el reino del terror, era cuestión de tiempo que el MACUSA cayera y con él cualquier población muggle o maga del mundo. Entonces solo quedaría la Resistencia y ni eso bastaría para mantener la esperanza.

Voldemort había llegado al poder el 2 de mayo de 1998 cuando, en la Batalla de Hogwarts había acabado con _el elegido_ , y desde eso habían pasado seis años donde el mundo se había bañado en sangre, gritos y muertes.

¿Qué esperanza podía haber? Draco necesitaba creer que el mundo un día volvería a conocer la luz; volvería a vivir. Si no lo hacía, ¿qué sería de su hijo? ¿qué sería de la promesa que le hizo a Astoria?

El 17 de marzo del 2000 Voldemort llamó a sus más fieles mortífagos y asesinó a todos aquellos que consideró un problema como Astoria. Y todo porque Daphne y Theo habían escapado.

Porque habían sido valientes. Y Draco eligió ser valiente, también.

Y siguió escapando durante cuatro años. Draco consiguió mantener a salvo a su hijo mientras esperaba un milagro o que la Resistencia acabase con Voldemort.

—Papi.

Estaban en un pequeño pueblo del sur de Francia. No habían tenido ningún encontronazo con los carroñeros ni con los mortífagos. Pero Draco quería irse esa misma noche, por eso estaba preparando la poción que le enseñó Severus y que había memorizado como si se tratara de la fórmula de la vida.

Era una poción adulterada de las que se usaban para inducir el coma. Draco la utilizaba para paralizar su brazo izquierdo -y la magia negra- y poder escapar sin necesidad de un _fidelius_.

—Papi —su hijo se acercó hasta él y tiró de la manga de su camisa—. Mira, ven. Por favor.

—Scorp, cariño.

—Es importante, papi. _Ahí_.

Draco suspiró y miró en la dirección que le indicaba con tanta energía. Estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero se contuvo. Todavía era un niño y, aunque entendía que algo malo estaba pasando, no podía saber cuán terrible era saltarse una simple orden como la de _no mirar por la ventana._

—Hay luces de colores, papi. Muchas luces.

Y se puso a dar vueltas y saltos por la habitación. Draco no pudo seguirle el juego. Se levantó con cuidado y se acercó hasta la ventana con la varita entre los dedos.

Sí, había luces de colores, pero no eran luces buenas, eran luces malas.

Hechizos.

Muchísimos.

El ataque duró cinco horas. El _fidelius_ los mantuvo a salvo, pero Draco nunca estuvo tranquilo. Su corazón latió con tal fuerza que parecía que quería escapar y mantuvo a su hijo entre sus brazos como si temiera que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle. Fue una experiencia horrible.

Cuando todo se calmó y puso las protecciones necesarias, salieron. Ningún muggle vivo, pero si había algo que sabía hacer, era sentir la magia. Y había un hilo de magia pura allí.

Y ese hilo le condujo hasta un cuerpo malherido.

Hasta su última esperanza.

Quizá los milagros existían.

—¿Potter?

* * *

**ii. crueldad**

Esperanza. ¿Qué es la esperanza más que una ilusión que se escapa de entre los dedos a la menor oportunidad? Harry Potter ya no tenía esperanza, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que alguna vez hubiera sabido lo que significaba. Lo que sí sabía es que todos creyeron que él era un símbolo o que lo había sido antes de ese fatídico 2 de mayo de 1998.

El día en que había muerto para _no volver_.

El día en que había comenzado el reino del terror de Voldemort.

El día en que el mundo conoció la palabra crueldad porque todo lo que hubo antes, aunque suene insensible, era nada más que un juego terminó con la maldición mortal. Pero no con Harry Potter.

Estuvo en coma durante meses. ¿Y qué fue de Inglaterra en ese tiempo? No vio la transición de un mundo en guerra a un mundo gobernado por el mal, pero si vivió en su propia piel las persecuciones, las desapariciones, los ataques terroristas, los genocidios, la desesperación y la paranoia.

El punto de inflexión sucedió el 17 de marzo del 2000. Voldemort ya se había hecho con gran parte de Europa, tenía el control de las poblaciones mágicas más importantes y había destruido la Confederación Internacional de Magos. ¿Por qué cometer genocidio entre sus seguidores? No tenía sentido y Harry ya estaba cansado. No podía seguir ocultándose, actuando en las sombras y esperando un momento que nunca iba a llegar. Tenía que luchar y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Y lo hizo. Usó el glamour más poderoso que Hermione encontró y luchó. Estuvo en casi todos los ataques a poblaciones muggles que pudo, ayudó a todos los magos que buscaban refugio e hizo lo imposible para acabar con las células de mortífagos. ¿Y cómo lo hizo? Usando sus mismas armas.

—¡ _Diffindo_! —se tiró al suelo para evitar un golpe directo y lanzó la primera maldición que se le vino a la cabeza, una asquerosa que hacía estallar a una persona desde dentro hasta acabar vomitando sus propios órganos, pero no se quedó cerca para verlo. No porque no pudiera soportarlo, sino porque había muchos más y no tenía tiempo.

Le dolía la cabeza. Muchísimo.

Siguió luchando.

Maldiciones iban de una dirección a otra, Harry Potter sonreía cada vez que una daba directa al objetivo. No supo qué le gustó más, si escuchar los gritos de desesperación, ver las automutilaciones o el poder que otorgaban los imperdonables. Estaba tan embriagado por el humo, las maldiciones, los gritos y la sangre que no fue consciente de dos cosas: que no estaba bien disfrutar de esa masacre y que un mortífago estaba justo detrás.

—¡ _Sectumsempra_! ¡ _Morssomnus_!

Y Harry lo supo. No podía protegerse. Todo había acabado y una parte de él, una muy pequeña, lo recibió agradecido. O no. Porque, a pesar de que todo se volvió negro, el dolor y los miedos continuaron. Era una muerte en vida. Los recuerdos, esos que había mantenido muy enterrados en su memoria, lo golpearon con la fuerza de cientos de cruciatus juntas y no podía hacer otra cosa que gritar, gritar y gritar.

Era como estar encerrado en tu propio cuerpo, como sentir la oscuridad en cada parte y no poder hacer nada, porque la oscuridad está amenazando con acabar con su corazón podrido por la guerra. Solo le queda llorar, gritar y suplicar por un milagro que nunca llegará.

Quería morir.

Y quería morir ya.

¿Pero desde cuando el universo está de parte de su parte? ¿Desde cuando la muerte lo recibe con los brazos abiertos para otorgarle la paz que anhela?

« _Potter, tienes que resistir_ ».

No.

« _No pasa nada, estoy contigo. No es real, son pesadillas_ ».

¿Son solo pesadillas? No, son horribles pesadillas que se sienten como reales, ¿por qué despertar en un mundo cruel cuando ya vivo en un castigo constante?

« _El mundo te necesita_ ».

El mundo puede irse a la mierda.

« _Te necesito, despierta. Por favor, Harry_ ».

Y lo hizo. No quería hacerlo, pero abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de lo que parecía, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, un ángel.

—¿Malfoy?

Un ángel rodeado de crueldad.

Un ángel que no podía salvarlo.

 

* * *

  **iii. compasión**

¿Por qué se arriesgó? ¿Por qué tomó el cuerpo moribundo de alguien que lucía como Potter pero no podía serlo porque estaba muerto? ¿Por qué cuando lo que tenía que hacer era tomar a su hijo y huir de Collioure?

Llevaba cuatro años escapando, rezando a todas las deidades conocidas para que los mortífagos no diesen con ellos y ahora se exponía ¿ _para qué_?

Todavía hoy no sabía la respuesta. Cinco semanas cuidando a alguien que no quería ser salvado y no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Tal vez porque Potter era un símbolo o tal vez es que se lo debía. No podía dejarlo gritando y delirando por la fiebre, no podía dejarlo morir solo en mitad de la nada.

¿Era compasión? Y él que pensaba que era egoísta. ¿Pero no es lo que había sucedido en la Sala de los Menesteres cuando Potter lo rescató? ¿O cuando él se negó a reconocerlo en la mansión? ¿No era siempre lo mismo con ellos dos? ¿Crueldad y compasión? ¿Peleas, hechizos, miradas y manos que se tendían para salvarse?

—Tienes que despertar, Potter —murmuró quedo mientras cambiaba la toalla húmeda. Potter estaba teniendo una buena noche, solo se movía en sueños—. Te necesitan, todos lo hacemos.

_Yo te necesito, maldita sea._

Scorpius se acercó hasta la cama y Draco no tuvo fuerzas de mandarlo a dormir. Estaba cansado y ya no sabía qué más hacer.

—Papi, ¿no quiere despertar?

—No, no quiere.

—¿Y si le dejamos dormir? —Draco le miró, grandes ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, pero no lo hizo. Él tampoco—. Como mami.

 _No_. No. No podía dejar que Potter siguiera sufriendo -estaba viviendo un infierno-, pero tampoco podía hacerle _dormir_. Draco cerró los ojos y agarró con fuerza la varita, podía sentir como la madera conocida y cálida se clavaba en su piel. Nunca nada había dolido tanto, ni siquiera la Marca en sus peores momentos le había hecho tanto daño como saber que su hijo tenía razón y que Potter merecía una muerte suave al infierno que estaba experimentando.

Pero no podía. Quería darle eso, pero él le necesitaba. ¿No bastaba con curar sus heridas, con velar sus sueños y hablarle? Potter no quería morir, ¿verdad?

" _Ten compasión, si estuvieras en su lugar, querrías que Potter lo hiciera"._

Se lamió los labios y alzó la varita. Lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus pálidas mejillas, pero no tuvo ganas de limpiarlas. Scorpius tenía razón. Potter merecía dormir en paz.

—Te necesito, despierta. Por favor, Harry.

La varita resbaló de sus dedos.

Tembló.

Y se echó a llorar. Lloró por los errores que había cometido, por las peleas constantes contra Potter, por la guerra, por Astoria, por su hijo y por no poder hacer algo tan simple como tener compasión.

—¿Malfoy?

—¡Papi!

Se incorporó con cuidado sin importarle el aspecto desastroso que presentaba. No es que Potter se viera bien. Pero estaba despierto y eso era muchísimo mejor que lucir unas buenas túnicas o una sonrisa de infarto. Casi se lanzó a sus brazos, casi. No estaba tan loco.

—Potter, estás..

—No, me has llamado Harry, llámame Harry.

Y Draco no pudo más que echarse a reír o a llorar. O ambas cosas. Scorpius, en cambio, saltó en la cama para ver más de cerca a Potter, pero Potter solo tenía ojos para él. Unos ojos grandes y verdes que le sonreían, le daban las gracias o a saber qué.

—¡Papi, está despierto! ¡Papi, no quiere dormir!

Draco asintió feliz.

Hicieron falta dos semanas para que Potter -Harry ahora- pudiera moverse de la cama sin desfallecer y una semana y media para poder salir de ese maldito pueblo fantasma y encontrar un nuevo sitio seguro. No había cambiado nada (el mundo se estaba yendo a la mierda, el MACUSA parecía resistir a duras penas y la Resistencia -la antigua Orden- se mantenía en el frente como podía), pero Draco podía sentir algo diferente, no sabría decir el qué, pero era diferente y bueno.

¿Esperanza, tal vez?

—El Ministerio español cayó hace un año, pero hay una zona segura en Sierra Morena...

Draco tomó su mano y le dio un pequeño apretón. Harry le sonrió. Y le explicó que después de ayudar en Collioure, tenía que activar el traslador (un botón antiguo que llevaba colgado) y aparecerse en Sierra Morena, allí se encontraría con un grupo de la Resistencia para trasladarse a otro sitio. Era imposible que siguieran allí, pero era un comienzo. Harry nunca había necesitado al ayuda de nadie y sabía donde se encontraba la base secreta en España. Era mejor que nada.

Y Draco estaba dispuesto a seguirlo y a luchar porque algo había cambiado y su hijo -el mundo en sí- merecía una segunda oportunidad. Él merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Astoria querría que fuese feliz.

Él quería ser feliz.

Y quería que Harry lo fuera.

¿Era posible ser feliz en un mundo lleno de horror como el suyo? ¿Era posible sentir algo parecido al amor cuando cientos de personas morían al día? ¿Era sano amar a alguien que podías perder? ¿Merecía la pena darle una oportunidad al amor?

—¿Asustado, Potter?

—Más quisieras —tomó el botón y murmuró un encantamiento desbloqueador. Había llegado el momento, podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza; podía sentir la adrenalina en cada músculo de su cuerpo, pero también el calor de Draco y Scorpius. No estaba solo—. ¿Preparados?

Draco y Scorpius asintieron.

Harry activó el traslador.

Si luchar en una guerra es difícil, luchar en una dictadura lo es todavía más. Sin embargo, la presión que habían sentido esos últimos años, esa presión que amenazó con destrozarlos, ya no estaba. Ahora solo había sitio para el futuro; para la esperanza.

A veces, la compasión de un mago podía salvar a otro de la crueldad.

* * *

  _ **fin.**_

* * *

 


End file.
